


Snk 84 n'a jamais existé

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spoilers, and salt, but we're not done, hints of Neetwin, that i didn't express as well as i wanted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis des années, Erwin et Levi suivent avec enthousiasme un certain manga qui relate l'histoire de leurs propres personnages. Et puis un jour, le chapitre 84 arrive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snk 84 n'a jamais existé

**Author's Note:**

> **/!\ N'allez pas plus loin si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 84**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Je n'ai réussi à écrire que ça sous le coup de l'émotion et je le poste maintenant pour marquer le coup...j'y reviendrai peut-être plus tard  
>  

« Putain de merde Erwin, t'es mort ! »

Levi arrive en trombe dans la cuisine avec un air ahuri, son ordinateur portable à la main, et Erwin laisse brusquement tomber sa cuillère dans le bol de Cheerios qu'il était en train de déguster, sa bouche grande ouverte révélant quelques céréales à demi mâchées qui y traînent encore.

« Mort ? » demande-t-il, un peu perdu.

« Ouais » dit Levi en le regardant avec un air atterré. 

On est au début du mois, ce qui veut dire que les spoilers sont de sortie et que Levi a vraisemblablement passé plusieurs heures à les guetter. Il s'installe à la table en face d'Erwin, rouvre son ordinateur et se met à pianoter avec fureur.

« Oh » répond Erwin avec une moue désolée. 

Il contemple tristement les Cheerios qui naviguent paisiblement autour de sa cuillère.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-il en relevant la tête.

«Ouais... apparemment Armin reçoit le sérum. Et Eren et Mikasa préfèrent te laisser crever parce que tu n'es pas indispensable pour sauver l'Humanité ? Tch, incroyable.»

Erwin est un peu triste de constater que les gamins ne donnent pas plus de crédit à son personnage. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas aussi travaillé pour leur avenir ?

Levi fait tourner violemment la molette de sa souris, à la recherche de plus d'informations. Son visage est une vraie fournaise, ses cheveux en bataille, sans doute de se les être arraché d'incrédulité avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour partager l'incroyable information avec Erwin. Il surveille toujours avec impatience le nouveau chapitre de leur histoire, se révélant être à chaque fois un redoutable critique quand il s'agit du personnage d'Erwin. Mais aujourd'hui, on dirait un molosse trop contrarié et trop ahuri pour mordre. 

« C'est quoi cette merde ? Apparemment je te laisse crever parce que tu dois _te reposer_ après tous tes efforts et que tu es obsédé par ton rêve ? Mais putain à quoi ça servait alors de te laisser faire tout ça ? Tu as _toujours_ été obsédé par la vérité ! » 

« Oh... » répète encore Erwin, plus triste que jamais du sort qu'on a réservé à son personnage. Etre libéré par Levi serait certes une douce façon de s'en aller, mais apparemment ce Levi- _là_ refuse de lui donner le fruit de tous ses efforts ? 

Il se remet à jouer avec ses Cheerios, les épaules avachis. Dans son pyjama bleu ciel, il a l'impression d'être un gosse découvrant qu'il s'est goinfré tout un paquet de céréales pour rien parce qu'on le lui a ôté avant qu'il ne trouve le jouet au fond. Ce qui est un peu vrai, en fin de compte. Quelle conclusion décevante !

Le bruit de la molette continue de résonner ; Levi lâche des jurons et des « incroyable... » à tire larigot, mais quand il n'entend pas Erwin renchérir, il relève la tête et voit sa mine déconfite.

Il ferme l'ordinateur d'un coup sec qui ramène Erwin à la réalité. Levi se lève, fait signe à Erwin de s'écarter de la table, et s'assied sur ses genoux. 

« C'est de la merde, c'est tout. Et puis on n'est pas encore sûrs que t'es parti, mieux vaut attendre après tout, on est plus à un retournement de situation près » dit-il en entourant le cou d'Erwin de ses bras.

« Oui... mais tout le monde est certain que je suis mort» fait observer Erwin, sa moue de chien battu toujours en place.

« Sérieux » rit Levi, « ça fait combien de temps que cette histoire te bat les couilles à longueur de temps ? Alors c'est sans doute pas fini. Qui sait, peut-être qu'une licorne va descendre du ciel et te péter dessus et tu te remettras à courir partout en un rien de temps.»

Erwin éclate de rire, et puis il lâche un gros soupir, le regard encore perdu. Levi prend son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pas vrai ? » 

« Hmmm... » marmonne Erwin.

« Pas vrai ? » répète Levi, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.

« Non, je ne suis peut-être pas mort... » récite Erwin.

« J'aime mieux ça » répond Levi d'un air satisfait en posant sa main sur la joue d'Erwin. «En tout cas dans cette vie-ci, t'as pas le droit de crever, tu m'entends ? Tu me le jures là, tout de suite. »

C'est ridicule, mais la demande de Levi lui remonte le moral.

« Tu sais bien... » commence Erwin avec un sourire.

« Je sais, je sais » grogne Levi. « Juste... dis-le moi, c'est tout, d'accord ? »

« Je te le jure, Lee. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, c'est promis » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et moi je te jure que si un jour tu tombes en dépression, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je te botterai le cul jusqu'à ce que tu t'en sortes. »

Erwin lui sourit tendrement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Levi incline la tête pour embrasser son contact et le fixe du regard. Et puis soudain, il se met à couvrir son visage de baisers en répétant encore et encore « je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime », embrassant ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, son front et sa bouche tandis qu'Erwin part dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Levi, arrête ! Ca chatouille ! »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Erwin croit qu'il va mourir d'une délicieuse asphyxie, Levi se calme enfin et se niche au creux de son cou. Erwin lui caresse les cheveux doucement, un sourire béat sur son visage, heureux de sentir Levi, _son_ Levi, fort et aimant contre lui.

Bah, qu'importe cette histoire. Après tout, Snk 84 n'a jamais existé, pas vrai ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à venir vous plaindre avec moi [ici](http://birthoferuri.tumblr.com/) T-T


End file.
